


Gem Blow

by meaniezucchini021



Series: The B-Sides [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniezucchini021/pseuds/meaniezucchini021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Gems may not be human, they still need to find time to satisfy their carnal urges. Find out what happens in between the scenes and in between the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem Blow

**Original Episode** : Gem Glow

_While Pearl heads to the Blossoming Tree to teach Steven how to summon his weapon, Garnet retreats to her Temple room for some precious alone time._

Garnet steps into her room and scans for a comfortable spot. She eases herself onto the floor and sits cross-legged. Slowly breathing in and out, she steadies herself and withdraws into her own mind.

Sapphire and Ruby appear. Sapphire has her hand near her eye, focusing on a simple vision of Pearl and Steven.

"Pearl is going to show him the petal method," Sapphire says.

"I want you to show me your petal," Ruby teases.

Without missing a beat, Sapphire raises her dress to reveal a smooth, powder blue clit to her smirking lover. A bulge begins to grow in Ruby's shorts, slowing expanding down her leg until the tip of her ruby red knob is just barely visible. Sapphire effortlessly glides across the space between them and lowers her icy cold lips around Ruby's hot, exposed glans.

Ruby shutters at the stark contrast in temperature, but enjoys the way Sapphire's near-freezing mouth feels wrapped around her cock. The faintest amount of steam escapes as Sapphire releases a proud moaning response to Ruby's initial reaction, but it is cut off as she forms an airtight suction around Ruby. Sapphire pushes Ruby's shorts up a little higher in order to take more of Ruby in her mouth; carefully working the shaft until it is as hard and fiery as Ruby's gem. 

Ruby magically extends her arm to reach underneath Sapphire's dress, hoping to find an equally excited Sapphire. She slides a single, warm finger inside Sapphire and is pleased to see another puff of steam rise as Sapphire gasps from the sensation. Ruby recalls her arm and licks the taste of Sapphire from her finger.

Anxious to feel Sapphire around her, Ruby lifts Sapphire off of her knees. Understanding the motion, Sapphire uses her toes to push down Ruby's shorts. As if they had pre-choreographed the movement, Ruby slips inside Sapphire as her shorts land around her ankles.

"Oh, Ruby..." Sapphire leaks out with a moan as she feels her partner propel deep within her.

Sapphire wraps her legs around Ruby's waist as Ruby holds Sapphire just above her hips. Sapphire helps push her hips down with each of Ruby's thrusts. Sapphire buries her face into Ruby's glistening neck and kisses her all over her collar bone. Ruby turns into Sapphire's kisses and parts Sapphire's lips with her tongue, taking care to alternate between deep and shallow thrusts all the while.

Sapphire meets her kiss hard; aggressively taking Ruby's tongue into her mouth and caressing it frantically. Sapphire squeezes herself around Ruby, grasping her member as tightly as possible. Knowing that their time is nearly up, Sapphire uses this combination to send Ruby over the edge. Ruby cannot help but give one final thrust as she gushes into Sapphire. 

"Sapphy..." Ruby exhales. 

Within seconds, her hot, sticky essence is leaking between them, dripping into her already wet shorts below. Ruby hesistantly lowers Sapphire to her feet. She always wishes they had more moments like this together.

"Perfect timing," Sapphire grins sarcastically. "Steven is on his way back to ask our advice next. He's headed toward the lighthouse."

Garnet comes to her senses as Ruby and Sapphire disappear from her mind. She notices a small puddle on the floor and follows the trail back up to the dark spot in her in the center of her pants. She reforms a fresh set of clothes and heads up to the lighthouse to meet Steven.


End file.
